Mi corazón omite un latido
by theninthhour
Summary: Blaine Anderson y su familia asistían cada mes a la mayor protesta anti-gay de todo Ohio. Paralelamente, Kurt Hummel asiste a una marcha, pero ésta apoyando los derechos homosexuales. Éste 25 de abril será la primera vez que ambas manifestaciones se encontraran. ¿Blaine aprenderá a aceptarse tal cuál es o por temor a sus padres, ocultará sus verdaderos sentimientos?
1. Introducción

**_Título:_**___"Mi corazón omite un latido".__  
_**_Genero:_**_Romance/Drama.__**  
**_**_Pareja:_**___Kart Hummel & Blaine Anderson__  
_**_Rating:_**_M._

**_Advertencia:_**_Esto contiene "Rated M" y más adelante habrá escenas de "amor" entre los personajes._

**_Disclaimer:_**_ Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, pero la historia es mia._

**Introducción**

Hoy era 25 de abril. Sólo podía significar una cosa: otra protesta anti-LGBT a la que la familia Anderson, por voluntad propia, asistiría sin dudar. Cada 25 de abril se realizaba una marcha frente algunas de las instituciones que permitían semejante atrocidad, según aclamaban estas personas. Blaine Anderson, un chico de unos 17 años y su familia asistían cada mes. Ya estaban acostumbrados, y hasta se habían hecho algunos amigos ahí. Todos los 25 de abril se realizaba dicha protesta pero, paralelamente, se realizaba una a favor de los derechos homosexuales a la que Kurt Hummel, de 18 años siempre asistía con su mejor ropa y una sonrisa en la cara. Dos adolescentes completamente normales, se encontrarían hoy, por primera vez. Hoy, el primer día que ambas protestas se encontrarían. Hoy, sería un día para recordar.


	2. Chapter 1

**N/A:** en este capítulo hay contenido homofóbico. Quiero aclarar que esto no refleja mi opinión o la de ningún personaje de Glee en la vida real.

**Capítulo 1**

¡Vamos hijo! ¿Qué tanto tenés que arreglarte? –gritó el Sr. Anderson, desde el piso de abajo.

¡Ya voy! –contestó a gritos su hijo, Blaine, mientras corría escaleras abajo.

Hoy es un gran día… Días cómo este me hacen sentir vivo otra vez.

Blaine y sus padres se subieron al auto y condujeron hasta el punto de encuentro de la gran manifestación. El joven iba sumido en sus pensamientos, mientras sus padres discutían sobre el hermano de Blaine. Cooper Anderson no era gay, ni tanto. Pero definitivamente no aceptaba la conducta de su familia en contra de los derechos de otras personas. Blaine era muy joven la noche en que se sus padres y su hermano se pelearon. Cooper se fue al día siguiente a Nueva York, aunque ambos siguieron comunicándose luego de este suceso, en secreto, obviamente.

Llegaron. Había muchísima gente con grandes carteles que decían obscenidades hacia los homosexuales. Blaine odiaba eso. Siempre había creído que los conflictos se resolvían hablando, no con golpes o, mucho peor, la muerte de alguien. Él no creía tanto en esto de ser gay o hétero. Él decía que uno debe enamorarse de la persona, no de su sexo. Por supuesto, nunca les dijo esto a sus padres; probablemente lo echarían de la casa si se enteraran. Sus padres eran increíblemente conservadores: su madre siempre iba vestida con largas polleras y remeras que le cubrieran toda la zona del pecho. Su padre andaba mucho en traje, un poco por su trabajo y otro porque se sentía mejor así.

Las personas comenzaron a marchar, agitando los carteles con pasión y determinación. Hoy sería un suceso histórico: por primera vez, ambas protestas se encontrarían.

Por otro lado, Kurt Hummel y sus amigos se encontraban en la parada del colectivo, para ir a su propia manifestación. Kurt era un chico normal, de estatura media, cabello castaño y contextura pequeña. Siempre había estado orgulloso de admitir su homosexualidad y su padre lo apoyó desde siempre. Él era un ejemplo para los niños y niñas más pequeños, que temían "salir del closet". Muchos chicos en su colegio morían por él y hasta algunas chicas, desesperanzadas.

Bajaron del colectivo y se acercaron al masivo grupo de gente que se encontraba allí. Algunos con carteles, con remeras y otros vestidos de cosas inimaginables. Comenzaron. Se pusieron a caminar hacia el punto final de la marcha. Kurt estaba feliz; cada vez que hacía este tipo de cosas, sentía que dejaba algo bueno para las generaciones futuras, que quizás algunos chicos no tendrían que sufrir lo que él sufrió en sus escuelas anteriores.

Pasó una hora y media y todos estaban felices, cantando y celebrando ser quiénes eran, y quiénes querían ser. Mientras tanto, en la otra protesta, todo estaba lleno de odio, de violencia y de insultos. Ambas marchas estaban destinadas a encontrarse, y se sabía bien cuál daría el primer golpe.

Pasó media hora más y llegó el momento. Muy a lo lejos se podría ver desde una concentración a la otra. Se comenzaron a escuchar insultos, innombrables se podría decir. Ambos bandos apuraron el paso. Kurt y Blaine, cada uno desde su respectivo lado, miraban con preocupación y esperaban que nadie saliera herido.

Algunas personas comenzaron a los golpes, mientras otros intentaban separarlos y comenzaban a pelearse también.

El padre de Blaine se fue a los puños con un chico de unos 19 años.

¡Blaine! ¡Ayúdame, por favor! –gritó su madre, desesperada, intentando separarlos.

Blaine corrió a su ayuda, replanteándose por qué había venido, por qué era tan cobarde de admitir a sus padres que no pensaba como ellos. Kurt también corrió hacia ahí, pero para ayudar a su mejor amigo. Parecía imposible separarlos, se golpeaban a diestra y siniestra. Y ahí fue cuando pasó… Blaine quedó sorprendido por la fuerza de Kurt, por su convicción para separarlos, tanto así que quedó en shock por unos segundos. Le parecía atractivo, en cualquier sentido de la palabra. Le atraía, de una forma que nunca podría contar a sus padres, y eso era seguro.

Al fin, se separaron. El Sr. Anderson tenía hemorragia nasal y un ojo morado, mientras que el amigo de Kurt estaba muchísimo peor._ "Eso es todo, no me quedaré aquí un minuto más"_ pensó Kurt. Quería ayudar a su amigo, llevarlo al hospital.

Ve hacia aquél auto, yo te llevaré al hospital –murmuró Blaine. –No te lastimaré, ni a ti, ni a tu amigo.

Kurt desconfió al principio, pero no había tiempo para eso. Los tres se subieron al auto del padre de Blaine y se fueron velozmente. Un silencio incómodo inundaba el auto.

- Disculpa, pero ¿por qué estás ayudándonos? Si no malinterpreté, era tu padre el que estaba usando a mi amigo como bolsa de boxeo.


	3. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

Disculpa, pero ¿por qué estás ayudándonos? Si no malinterpreté, era tu padre el que estaba usando a mi amigo como bolsa de boxeo.

Lo lamento tanto, mi padre es un animal. Un idiota –le contestó Blaine, con los dientes apretados y las manos estrujando el volante.

Todavía no contestaste mi pregunta, ¿por qué estás ayudándonos?

Porque no soy como mi padre. Sé cuando algo está mal, y sé cuando debo ayudar a alguien. Si él se enterara de que estoy ayudando a dos…

¿Maricas? –terminó Kurt la frase.

Iba a decir personas distintas a él. Cualquier persona que piense diferente, según mi padre está mal. Es un retrógrado.

Si me permites preguntar, si no pensás lo mismo que él, ¿por qué lo acompañás sin chistar y te quedás callado? No quiero imaginarme si fueras gay…

Esas palabras resonaron en su cabeza por varios segundos… "No quiero imaginarme si fueras gay…". Hace unos momentos atrás Kurt le había parecido increíblemente atractivo.

Luego de unos treinta minutos llegaron al Hospital St. John y, ayudando a Dean, su mejor amigo, a entrar. Unas enfermeras lo pusieron en una silla de ruedas y se lo llevaron. Ambos se quedaron sentados en la sala de espera. Un incómodo silencio inundó ese momento.

Así que, ¿podrías explicarme cómo es esto de las marchas a favor de los gays?

Oh no, no quisiera que tu padre se enfadara –contestó Kurt, sarcástico.

¿En serio pensás que yo soy como mi padre? Primero, el probablemente hubiera dejado que tu amigo quedara tirado en la calle, si no terminaba de matarlo a golpes primero. Segundo, ¿cuál es la necesidad de tratarme mal? Un simple 'gracias' por haberte ayudado no viene nada mal –Blaine se levantó como para irse, pero Kurt lo tomó del brazo.

Disculpa, estoy un poco alterado por esto. Además no puedo para de pensar que todos mi amigos están allá, siendo agredidos y yo acá, sin poder hacer nada –una lágrima corrió por su prominente pómulo.

Tranquilo, hiciste lo que pudiste, ayudaste a alguien –le dijo Blaine, e intentando reconfortarlo lo abrazó. Le nació del alma esa acción y, aunque a penas se conocían, a Kurt no le molestó y le correspondió el abrazo.

Cuando se separaron, ambos se miraron a los ojos, como si se conocieran de toda la vida. Cada uno veía en los ojos del otro un tipo de seguridad, de comodidad, de… confianza. Escasos centímetros los separaban, y de a poco se acercaban sus labios cuando…

Ya pueden pasar a ver al paciente, uno por ves, por favor –comentó con frialdad la enfermera, al salir del cuarto de Dean, mientras ambos se separaban.

Kurt corrió hacia la puerta pero, antes de entrar, se volvió y le dio un tierno beso a Blaine en la mejilla.

Gracias por ayudarnos.

Blaine quedó atónito. Sentía que sus piernas se volvían gelatina, y tuvo que sentarse un momento. Ese beso. Ese beso tan simple, pero que para él significó tanto. Sabía lo que tenía que hacer. Entró lentamente a la habitación y le entregó un papel a Kurt. Se fue muy rápido, se subió a su auto y volvió a su casa. El papel leía: "Llamame 555-1298".


	4. Chapter 3

_**Perdón que el capítulo sea tan corto, pero me faltaba inspiración :s jaja**_

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

- ¡Explicame ya mismo! ¿Cómo se te ocurre?

- Papá, tranquilizate. Estaba todo ensangrentado, y no podía dejarlo así.

- ¡No es tu responsabilidad cuidar de estos maricas! Me hiciste quedar como un idiota delante de todos.

- No papá, vos te hiciste quedar a vos mismo como un idiota pegándole a un chico, ¿y qué si lo matabas? ¿Valdría la pena ir preso?

- ¡Por supuesto! Con tal de que haya un poco menos de escoria…

Blaine estaba perplejo. No entendía como su padre podría decir esas cosas. ¿Asesinar a sangre fría a alguien? ¿Al azar? ¿Sólo porque le molesta? _Esas personas tienen tanto derecho de vivir como nosotros_, pensó. No aguantó más esta situación y subió a su cuarto. Tomó su celular y vio que tenía dos mensajes.

"_Hola. Esto es un poco incómodo, pero soy Kurt, no sé si te acuerdas de mi."_

"_Bueno, es obvio que no me recuerdas."_

Blaine sintió emoción en un comienzo. Kurt estaba interesado en él, de otra manera no le hubiera enviado ese mensaje. Pero luego entró en pánico; él pensaba que no lo recordaría. Se apresuró a enviarle un mensaje.

"_Si te recuerdo. Estaba teniendo una pelea con mi papá, pero no hablemos de eso. ¿Todo bien? ¿Cómo está Dean?"_

Pasaban los minutos… y Blaine ya estaba resignado. Si tan sólo supiera que del otro lado del teléfono, Kurt esperaba algunos minutos para enviar el mensaje, para no parecer desesperado.

"_Gracias por preguntar. Si, está mejor. Esta noche me quedaré en el hospital. ¿Vos todo bien?"_

"_Si, a punto de mirar Moulin Rouge a escondidas por vez número 300."_

Y así siguieron, hablando por horas, de cualquier cosa que salía a tema. Se quedaron hablando hasta la madrugada, hasta que empezó a salir el Sol.

"_Oh Dios, se hizo de día. Me voy a dormir un rato, mañana nos hablamos."_ Envió Kurt.

"_Si, yo debo descansar un poco también. Nos vemos!"_


	5. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

Acorde pasaban los días, Blaine tomaba más y más interés en Kurt, y esto sucedía viceversa también. Ambos tenían tanto en común, y coincidían que era fácil hablar con el otro. Se sentían seguros, en confianza. Sabían que ninguno iba a juzgar al otro. Por supuesto, el padre del ricitos no sabía nada. Blaine no temía que se enterara, pero mejor si no lo hacía, por eso se esforzó día tras día para escabullirse, cerrar la puerta de su habitación y recostarse sobre su somier a mensajear con el chico de la protesta. Era rutinario, nada movía al muchacho de su habitación y menos lejos de su celular.

Bajó las escaleras, los ruidos en la cocina no eran normales de su madre acomodando los platos y cacerolas, él sabía lo que estaba sucediendo, pero para su desgracia no podía hacer nada.

Observó la puerta abierta de su casa, la botella de alcohol que yacía sobre el piso de alfombra, sus piernas corrieron hacia los ruidos y los gritos, allí estaba, su padre con olor a alcohol y cigarrillo importado. Y allí estaba su madre, sobre el piso mirando como el hombre de unos cincuenta años agarraba la mejor porcelana de los Anderson haciéndola estallar sobre el piso, hasta algunos de los restos caían sobre el rostro de la mujer de ojos avellanas. Un nudo en la garganta se le formó. Blaine tenía que soportar esto cada jueves. Ustedes dirán, ¿qué pasa los jueves, que hacen que el Sr. Anderson enloquezca? Definitivamente, era un día de locos. Aquél era el día en el que había reuniones en su trabajo; esperaba toda la semana para este día, ya que creía que lo ascenderían de puesto. Se arreglaba el cabello, se ponía su mejor traje, estaba tan de buen humor que no parecía él. Pero, todo se desmoronaba cuando regresaba a su casa, a altas horas de la madrugada en ocasiones, con el traje arrugado, el pelo despeinado y olor a vodka emanando de su cuerpo con violencia. La Sra. Anderson era encantadora, pero no ingenua. Cada jueves esperaba a las 17:00 PM, hora en que terminaba su turno. Cuando no llegaba cerca de esa hora, era porque obviamente no le habían dado el empleo que tanto deseaba. Ella preparaba la comida, lo servía en dos platos, le daba uno a Blaine, y luego subía a su cuarto y comía allí. No tiene sentido razonar con un hombre que está ebrio. Pero hoy había sido diferente. Él había llegado a la hora esperada. Aunque no con buenas noticias, sino borracho. Gritando y tambaleándose entró a la casa. La Sra. Anderson intentó sostenerlo y ayudarlo a mantenerse erguido, pero esté la empujó lejos, hiriéndole una mano. Blaine amaba a su madre, sabía que ella estaba atascada en esta familia tanto como él. Sabía que ella y su marido eran personas completamente distintas. Sabía qué el le había prometido el cielo, pero en realidad le dio un infierno.

- ¿¡Qué no podés hacer nada bien!? ¿¡Es mucho pedir llegar a casa después de un agitado día y querér la comida!? ¿¡Lo es!? ¡No! ¡Por supuesto que no lo es! Así que contestame una cosa… ¿por qué o está mi comida servida en la mesa? –le gritó su padre a su madre, tomándola del brazo izquierdo, estrujándoselo y zarandeándola. Frente a esto Blaine no aguantó más, y le hizo frente a su padre, intentando ayudar a su mamá a levantarse.

- ¡Ella no tiene la culpa de que seas tan necio que no puedas ascender en tu inservible trabajo! –exclamó Blaine.

Los ojos de su padre se volvieron rojos de ira. Él no iba a tolerar este tipo de insolencias en su propia casa. Momentos después, Blaine yacía en el suelo, con una mano roja marcada en su mejilla, al lado de su madre.

- A mi no me faltás el respeto, mocoso.

- No te merecés mi respeto, ni el de nadie.

- ¿Querés que te haga también un ojo morado? Tengo más fuerza que vos, contra mí no tenés oportunidad.

Blaine se levantó, ayudó a su madre y corrió escaleras arriba. Tomó una mochila, un poco de ropa, su celular y unos zapatos. Bajó una vez más.

- Si necesitás algo, no dudes en llamarme –le dijo a su madre, antes de darse media vuelta, salir a la calle y dar un portazo.

"_Podríamos vernos? En serio, necesito ayuda."_ Envió a su querido Kurt, caminadas unas dos cuadras desde su casa.

"_Claro, decí el lugar y la hora."_

"_Hora: ya. Lugar: te parece 'The Lima Bean'?"_

"_Voy para allá."_

Blaine entró, cansado, a The Lima Bean, esperando encontrar a Kurt. Miró un poco por encima de las mesas y allí, en el fondo, con cara de preocupación y un café latte mocha, estaba él; vestido con unos pantalones color caqui y una musculosa azul marino, que quedaba justo con su piel color porcelana. Éste se levantó al verlo, ahí parado en la puerta, con su cara de perrito bajo la lluvia. Blaine esquivó todas las mesas y rápidamente, se vio en un abrazo con Kurt, un abrazo que suplicaba a gritos comprensión y asilo, en este momento tan difícil que estaba pasando. Se sentaron a conversar un rato; lo que parecían minutos eran horas hablando.

- Disculpen, pero tenemos que cerrar –dijo una moza, acercándose a su mesa. Al levantar ambos la vista se dieron cuenta de que eran los únicos que seguían allí.


	6. Chapter 5

_**N/A: perdón que hace mil años que no escribo! (que me hago yo, la que tengo fans(?) Estuve con muchas cosas en el cole y casi ni tuve tiempo. Bueno, al fin es viernes y voy a escribir :B Les aviso desde este momento que el fic no va a durar mucho más, es como un mini-fic(? ah**_

* * *

**Capítulo 5**

Salieron de The Lima Bean y se dieron cuenta de que era tarde, muy tarde. Habían estado hablando por horas, bebiendo café y riendo.

- Bueno, fue un lindo momento. Espero haberte hecho sentir mejor -se sonrojó Kurt.

- Créeme, lo hiciste.

- ¿En dónde pensás quedarte? ¿O vas a volver a tu casa?

- No lo creo. Después de lo que pasó... Ahora voy a llamar a un amigo, a ver si me puedo quedar en su casa.

- Ah... bueno, nos vemos.

- Si, nos vemos.

Ambos estaban un tanto tristes por despedirse, digo, habían pasado un buen rato hablando ahí. Es como cuando tenés ocho años y un amigo te invita a su casa; cuando tu mamá viene a buscarte, vos hacés lo posible por quedarte más rato, aunque en el fondo sabés que no hay otra opción. Kurt tenía una pequeña llama de esperanza de que Blaine quisiera ir con él, pero sabía que apenas se conocían y podía ser peligroso.

- Jeff, gracias por dejar que me quede. Mi padre estaba hecho una furia -dijo Blaine apenado, una vez que entró a la casa de su amigo.

- No pasa nada, para eso están los amigos ¿no? Ahora, contame todo sobre ese tal Kurt.

- Bueno, no hay mucho que contar, pero...

- Por favor, cuando alguien dice "no hay mucho que contar" significa que hay demasiado para contar. Así que, ¿qué tal si pedimos unas pizzas y me contás? Tenemos el resto de la noche.

Llamaron a la pizzería y una media hora más tarde, llegó el repartidor con dos pizzas enormes de jamón y morrones. Agarraron unas latas de Coca Cola de la heladera, fueron hacia el cuarto de Jeff con una pizza cada uno y comenzaron a hablar. Blaine le contó prácticamente todo. Con gran lujo de detalle. Estuvieron hablando como seis horas, no sólo de Kurt obviamente. También Jeff le contó sobre una chica que había conocido en el verano y con la cual estaba muy enganchado. Intercambiaron consejos y a eso de las cinco de la mañana, se fueron a dormir.

*Suena el teléfono de Blaine*

- ¿Hola? -atendió, con una voz de dormido terrible.

- Hola, perdón pero ¿te desperté?

- Eh... si, pero no importa. ¿Qué pasa, Kurt?

- Pensaba que quizás te gustaría salir hoy... conmigo.

- ¡Claro que sí! Digo... si, me encantaría.

- ¿Te parece ir al cine? Están dando una peli que muero por ver, pero a nadie le gusta.

- Si, por supuesto. Decíme hora y lugar, y nos vemos allí.

- Es a las 16 horas, en el Hall Cinema de la calle Bleek.

- Hasta entonces.

Y colgaron. Jeff se hacía el dormido, pero había escuchado todo. Se levantó rapidísimo.

- ¿Era él?

- Si -contestó secamente Blaine. No era que no quisiese contarle a su mejor amigo, sino que estaba en estado de shock.

- ¿Y? ¿Qué te dijo? ¿¡Qué te dijo!?

- Quiere salir conmigo... ¡Vamos a salir! ¡Salir de verdad!

Estaba realmente emocionado. Casi no podía aguantar la emoción. Miró el reloj y faltaban por lo menos dos horas para la ocasión, así que decidió tomar una ducha y arreglarse, para tener tiempo. Jeff le prestó una camisa preciosa que, en conjunto con sus pantalones caqui y su blazer, quedaban perfectos. Se arregló un rato más, se peinó sus rulos y salió. En cuestión de minutos, ya estaba en la puerta del cine. Faltaban todavía unos 15 minutos para la hora pactada, así que aprovechó el tiempo y compró unos pochoclos con dos vasos gigantes de Coca.

Ahí estaba él. Con un sweater liso color gris y skinny jeans negros. Blaine simplemente se derritió.

- Te ves... increíble -fue lo único que alcanzó a decir.

- Mmh... gracias -se sonrojó.

- ¿Entramos?

- Si, claro. Hay que comprar las entradas.

Los primeros momentos, un incómodo silencio inundaba el ambiente, tanto que hasta pesaba. Entraron a la sala de cine en silencio. Se sentaron en una esquina y a penas comenzó la película, Blaine miró a Kurt. Pero no un simple vistazo, sino ese tipo de miradas que le das a alguien que te gusta. Ese tipo de miradas en las que sentís que ustedes dos son las únicas personas en el mundo. Ese tipo de miradas simplemente únicas. Kurt también se volteó.

- ¿Qué pas-? -no pudo terminar la frase.

Blaine lo tomó por la mandíbula y la acercó a sus labios. Al principio fue un beso tierno y lento. Ambos lo disfrutaban tanto. Con el tiempo se tornó en un beso un poco más apasionado, a penas podían respirar. Pararon un segundo, para tomar aire, ya que ambos estaban casi violetas.

- ¿Qué dices si nos vamos a mi casa? Mi papá no está -comentó Kurt, con la respiración agitada.

- ¡Vamos! -contestó, un poco sorprendido. Aquél chico siempre había parecido esa clase de personas que se toman su tiempo en una relación, pero creo que la pasión ganó en este momento.


End file.
